wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Lockwood
|name= House of Lockwood |leaders=Aryck Lockwood Sir Cornelius Locke |races= }} The House of Lockwood (informally House Lockwood) was a noble Lordaeronian family founded by Sir Cornelius Locke. The current head of the house is Duke Aryck Lockwood.Aryck Lockwood - Total Roleplay 3 History House Locke was a hastily made status as the daughter of a wealthy merchant was married to a lesser member of the royal family of Lordaeron (House Menethil). Reginald Locke, said merchant, was elevated to the status of Baron, later being promoted further in the peerage of Lodaeron as the marriage between his daughter and the Menethil lord flourished. However, Reginald fell ill of what was descriped as a "sickly gut" and his eldest son Cornelius, a knight of some reknown, was established as the first Duke of Rose's Point, a dilapidated duchy in Northern Lordaeron upon his father's untimely death. Cornelius was able to appreciate and utilise the powers of his position and under his guideness and with the added attention and support of his sister, Rose's Point was returned to it's former state of glory, the Locke's fostering the belief in The Light, as well as educations for all of their children to come. It was Cornelius' wish that his children behave just as those of their status, even if they were still considered outsiders by many. :"It is my wish that you take every insult as a lesson. Educate yourself, teach yourself the proper mannerisms expected of you, learn swordplay and court noble women. Remember what you are now, but never forget the status your father was born into. They certainly will not." - Cornelius Locke to his eldest son, Reginald II. Reginald II adopted the name Lockwood, believing it was much more regal in its essence. Gone was the name Locke and all the reviled rumors it carried with it. Reginald II Lockwood was known best for his knowledge on the battle field, a favored strategist by the royal family. Reginald II was not especially keen with the physical end of battles but rather the mindset and the strategy. His younger brother, Diederick was known best for his mastery with a blade of any kind. When Reginald II fell ill and passed much the same way as his grandfather, Diederick inherited the head of the house and fostered in his children a similar mastery with blades. Diederick's eldest son, Frederick Lockwood was a masterful swordsman, and in his youth won the grand melee in a royal tourney. It was rumoured there he first met his wife, the Lady Elizabeth Greenveil. Frederick, nineteen at the time, began courting Elizabeth, the lady being only fifteen. The two were married seven months later at Rose's Point. The two did not welcome a child until some five years later. :"I suppose it was all a joke on us, really. Five years of conception issues and then five children at the end of it all. - Lord Frederick Lockwood to Sir Roderick Lightgaard at a family celebration. Notes and references Category:Organizations Category:Houses and Clans